Is he too good for me?
by Tori.and.beck.4.eva
Summary: Chapter 12: Tori,Beck and Jo go on a cruise and Tori lets Jade babysit Jo but Jo goes missing what will happen and what did Jade do to her?
1. Do you love me?

-Beck's alarm clock goes off-

"Ugh I hate Mondays"

_-Picks up phone and calls jade-_

"What do you want Beck"

_-Beck remembers that he broke up with Jade and started dating Tori last night-_

_-Beck hangs up and calls Tori-_

"Hey baby "

"Hey Beck"

Do you want a ride to school?

"Sure I don't think I could make it 20 minutes with Trina"

"Kay I will be there in about 30 minutes"

"Kay see you then"

"Okay, yesterday Beck told me he likes me, and this would be my first time seeing him since, what should I wear?"

"I could wear that purple shirt with the midnight blue shorts".

"Amazing it looks a-maz-ing"

Wow Tori looks really good

-_Tori gets into the truck-_

"You look really good"

"Thanks so do you"

"Thanks "

-_Beck kisses Tori-_

**Later at lunch**

"Why isn't Jade here?" Andre asks

"I broke up with her last night "

"Why "

"I love Tori"

"And I love Beck"

-_Andre looks crushed-_

"So how did Jade take it?"

~_Flashback~_

"Hey Jade"

"Hey baby"

"Hey we need to talk"

"About what?"

"Us, I think we should break up"

Jade's eyes start to tear up, if you trying to say something just say it

"I don't want to date you"

-_Pours coffee in Beck's face and then he falls and then she kicks him with her hard black boot-_

~End flashback~

"The ush"

"Ah"

-_Jade walks up and sits down-_

"Why are you here we broke up"

"Because I can""

"Nobody else would let you sit with you"

"Shut up Beckett!"

-_Beck kisses Tori passionately- _

_-Jade get angry and leaves-_

"Well she's mad", Cat said

"Hey Tori!"

"Yes Cat"

"Can I come over your house later tonight?"

"Sure for what"

"So I can help you get ready for your date"

"What date?"

"The one with beck"

"I don't have one with Beck"

"Now you do "

"Beck?"

"That's fine with me we can go to a romantic dinner."

"Cool"

"Come on Tori we have to go get you ready"

"Ugh why do they have to date? Why would he dump me for her? What am I not good enough for him?"

"They look good together, you're an evil bitch, and yes," said the guy in the janitor's closet

"What did you just say?"

"You are an evil bitch that never looked good with beck and he's too good for you"

"Do you want me to kill you!"

"See!"

"Well I plan to break them up"

"I think I have a date tonight?"

"Hey Beck come here," Andre said

"Yes"

"You know I like Tori"

"But I like her too and she actually likes me back"

"Take it back"

"No"

But then I felt Andre's hard fist connected with his jaw. I was in pain but didn't show it and quickly kneed Andre in the nuts. Andre was on the floor in so much pain he was turning colors.

Tori ran out, and was screaming.

"Becks are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Well I'm not ,"Andre says

"Nobody cares. "

"Omigod did Beck and Andre seriously just have a fight over me?"

"Maybe I took it a little too far Beck."

"Yeah maybe"

"Sorry dude"

"It's okay"

I guess I was just jealous…I mean you get to be with her her. Hugging her. Feeling her nice tanned legs. Beck was getting mad. Man if I were you I would be fucking her every …but then Beck punched Andre across the face.

"Don't you ever talk about Tori like that ever again or I will not hesitate to put you in the hospital!"

"Everyone gasped "


	2. No! I love Beck!

**(BECK IS HOME ALONE)**

"I can't believe my so-called best friend would say that about my girlfriend"

_-There was a knock at the door-_

"Come in!"

"Hey Beck"

"Hey Tor"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah"

"What was the fight about?"

"….You"

"What did I do?"

"Well he likes you, and he said that if he were me he would be fucking you every chance he had"

"Wow"

"Is that why Andre is always nice to me and comes over my house every chance he gets?"

"What do you think?"

"Hey don't get an attitude with me!"

"Well how am I supposed to act when my girlfriend is the punch-line of some dirty joke?"

"Well when you want to be nice to me you know where I live"

_-Tori leaves and goes back home-_

My phone buzzed. Beck. Ignore. My phone buzzed again this time I picked it up. "What do you want Beck!" "Umm this isn't Beck its Andre".

"Oh you know you have some nerve calling me after talking about me like that."

"Listen Tori it's not what it sounds like."

"Oh really cause it sound like if you were him you would be fucking me every chance you got? Whatever I'm hanging up"

-_Later Beck comes over-_

"Hey Tori"

"Hi"

"Listen im sorry"

"Thanks"

"So….."

"Wanna make a salad"

"Sure"

While making the salad some fills out while tossing the salad and hits Beck's grabs some salad and throws it a Tori. Hey! You did it to was a grabs some salad and mixes it with Beck's takes the rest of the salad and puts it down Tori's shirt.

"Beckett James Oliver this mean war!"

Tori and Beck grab everything out of her fridge and freezer and starts throwing them at each other. comes in and Tori throws a bloody steak at Beck but he ducks and it hits Tori's mom in the face right as she walks in.

"What happened to my living room?"

"We had a food fight? Said Tori

"Why is Beck even over here its almost 3 in the morning!"

"Sorry ma'am "

"Just leave"

"Yes ma'am"

-_Beck leaves-_

"Im very disappointed in you Tori"

"I know"

"I don't want you seeing Beck anymore"

"What!"

"Tori calm down"

"No why cant I date him anymore"

"Because ever since you two started dating you've been seen skipping school and you guys destroyed my living room"

"You cant stop me from dating Beck!"

"Yes I can"

"What is all the yelling about", Tori's dad says

"Mom wants me to stop dating Beck!"

"Why you know they love eachother"

"Because look what they did"

"Tori go to Beck's house you can sleep over there tonight, I have to talk with your mom"

"Kay dad"

"Just remind him I'm a cop"

_-Tori leaves-_

**.POV**

Your taking her side?

You know they love each other

Look what they did

And that gives you the right to break them up?

Don't start with me

You know what you've been nothing but a grouch nowadays

So?

I want a divorce

What?

I want a divorce


	3. Get away from me!

**-On my way home I run into Andre-**

Hey Tori

Hi Andre

Where you going

Are you drunk?

Yup

Well get away from me!

No

Seriously get away

-**Andre grabs Tori and puts her into his van-**

Andre put me down, I shrieked

No I told you I like you

I don't care

Where are we going?

Abandoned house

Why?

I want to make you suffer

For turning me down

Listen I'm sorry

To late

-_**MY PHONE BUZZES-**_

What was that?

Umm my stomach

Uh huh

From Beck: Where are you, are you okay?

From Tori: Andre took me he said he is going to take me to an abandoned house and make me suffer

From Beck: I'm on my way can you see where you're at?

From Tori: We pulled into some creepy house next to a park it took us about 10 minutes to get here from my house

From Beck: I'm on my way

From Tori: K

"Now get in there"

"Ok"

**Andre pushes Tori into a colorless room and locks the door **

"Please Andre just let me go"

"No "

"What are you going to do to me?"

"If you listen I won't hurt you just Starve, punch, cut and rape you"

"Did you say rape?"

"Oh yes"

Andre grabs Tori her hair and drags her into a wooden bored and ties her down. Tears are streaming down her cheeks.

"Shut up!"

Andre strips Tori down and rapes her .Tears are streaming down her face.

"Stay here until I need you again. Not that you have a choice", Andre smiles sinisterly

"I thought we were friends"

"Well you were wrong I just wanted to take advantage of you. "

"Beck will come and get me!"

"No he won't he doesn't love you"

"Yes he does"

"I love you"

"I don't want your type of love if you think this is it"

"Shut the hell up!"

"Let her go Andre!"

"No she's mine"

"No I'm not I'm not anybody's"

"Shut up whore"

"I'm not a whore!"

"Yes you are"

"No she isn't" Beck roared as he punched Andre across the face and then kneed him in the gonads

"Tori come on"

"If you haven't noticed im naked on a bored"

**Beck unties Tori**

"Now come on"

"Im naked wait a minute"

"We don't have time Andre is trying to get up"

**Beck picks Tori up and swings her over his shoulder**

"What did he do to you? Was I to late?

"He raped me"

"Im so sorry I wasn't fast enough"

"You came just in time before he did anything else"

"Do you wanna go to the police station"

"Yes"

**AT THE POLICE STATION**

Hello how may we help you?

Hi my name is Tori Vega. I was raped.

Oh you know who raped you.

Andre Harris .He goes to Hollywood arts.

Did he do anything else?

He dragged me by my hair. Stripped me down. Raped me.

Where were you guys?

He abducted me and took me into an abandoned house.

So you can charge him for abduction, assault, and rape.

Yes ma'am

Ok thank you

Do you know if he is still there?

I think

Do you know the address?

Yes. 311 Steamer Bank RD.

Thank you.

**AT TORI'S**

Tori look Andre is on the news he is going to jail and his court date is June 30th

Ok


	4. The trial

**AT COURT **

"Everybody rise!"

"Ok today we will be going over the trial for Andre Harris vs. Tori Vega"

"Okay I call Victoria Vega to the stand"

"Ms. Vega is it true that Mr. Harris abducted you, assaulted you, and then raped you?"

"Yes ma'am"

"That's all"

"I call Andre Harris to the stand"

"Yes"

"Is what Ms. Vega said?"

"No ma'am"

"Then why did she come to the police station tell us all of the information and tell us the exact address where you were found?"

"It is true"

"That is all"

"Okay do to confession I sentence Andre Harris to 10 years in jail"


	5. Abortion?

Beck?

Yes Tori?

Can you take me to the hospital?

Yeah. What's wrong?

I just don't feel that good.

**AT THE HOSPITAL.**

Ms. Vega?

Beck can you wait here?

Sure.

Okay Ms. Vega what seems to be the problem?

Well I was raped. I would like to get tested for pregnancy and any STD's

That won't be a problem but the STD testing will take a while for the results to come back.

That's fine.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

Ok Ms. Vega well the STD results haven't come back yet.

Understandable.

But the pregnancy results have come back.

And?

"You're pregnant".

"Really! Wait can we take a blood test I want to make sure the dad is my boyfriend and not my rapist."

"That's fine we just need to have some of his and her blood."

"Her?"

"Yes you're so far along that we can tell if it's a girl or boy. And it's a girl."

"Thanks I'll go get Beck."

"Hey beck can you come in here?"

"Yup."

"Yes Mr. Oliver we are going to need some of your blood."

"Why?"

"Victoria is pregnant and she wants to make sure you are the dad."

"Tori who else could be the dad!" Beck roared thinking Tori cheated on him

"Andre"

"Oh I forgot about that." Beck felt like such a jerk

**10 MINUTES LATER **

"Yes well Ms. Vega that child isn't Beck's. I'm so sorry"

"Me too"

"Would you like to get an abortion?"

"…..Yes"

"Tori you don't have to get an abortion." Beck said

"Yes I do I don't want to but I won't be able to love it the same way if it was his."

"Okay Ms. Vega just come in this room so we can departure the baby"

**20 MINUTES LATER**

"Ms. Vega the STD results have come back."

Beck and Tori look at each other and hold each other's hands.

Ms. Vega the results have came back….all negative.

"Yes" Tori said hopefully

"Tori"

"Yes Beck?"

"I love you."

"I love you too"

**ONE WEEK LATER**

_And I was like baby baby baby oh I was like baby baby baby oh_

"Hey Beck, why did you call?"

"I want to have a baby."

"Why?"

"Well Andre got you pregnant and you guys aren't even dating and we are and I want my own little baby."

Okay we can have a baby. And btw I was raped.

"I know so tonight?"

"Sure"

**THE 1 WEEK LATER**

I walked into the bathroom and took out two pregnancy tests. I peed on one and waited 5 minutes. _I'm pregnant._ I took out another one just to make sure that the first one wasn't wrong. _I'm pregnant._

"Beck can you come here?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Well that takes the excitement out of telling you Tori laughed."

Beck looks at Tori's stomach. "Hey little buddy, I'll see you in 9 months. 7 Tori corrected 2 months pregnant. Beck smiled.

**7 MONTHS LATER**

She's having a baby! Beck screamed as he ran into the hospital with Tori.

**In the room**

Push! The nurse screamed

What do you think I'm doing? Drinking a smoothie? Tori screamed. Beck couldn't help but laugh. You think this is funny why don't you try pushing a 5 inch head out of a 4 centimeter hole! Tori squeezed Beck's hand. Ouch your breaking my hand Beck said calmly. Tori gave him a death stare. Just push but Beck was cut off my hearing his child's screeched.

It's a girl.

Beck toke the baby. Let name her Joana, Jo for short.

I love it.

**Thanks for reading please review.**

**I know Tori and Beck were a little OOC in this chapter and in case anyone doesn't understand in the chapter "Get away fromme!" Andre was supposed to be OOC.**

**Thanks for all the good reviews so far.**


	6. The visit

Hey Beck!

5 more minutes, Beck said not wanting to wake up

Get up! , Tori said jumping on his back

Stop you suffocating me!

Then get up!

I'm up what do you want

Can you watch Jo for about an hour?

An hour? Am I ready for that?

She's 5 months old, how hard can it be?

Okay.

Thanks, Tori kissed Beck's cheek!

Tori!

Yeah?

Will you marry me I want to be in your life forever?

Yes!

Do you want to celebrate tonight?

Sure.

Tori got in the car and drove towards the Los Angeles Jail. Yes are you here for a visit? The warden asked. Yes. Who are you here to visit? Andre Harris. Okay right this way.

Tori?

Yeah.

What are you doing here?

I came to visit.

I know that I want to know why?

Because I have some stuff to tell you.

Go ahead I have nothing else to do.

Well after you raped me and came here I went to the doctors and found out I was pregnant.

With my child?

Yes.

Boy or Girl.

Girl.

Where is she? Is she here? What here name?

I don't have her.

Where is she?

She died inside my stomach.

What?

She died.

How?

I don't know. (I couldn't tell him I got an abortion it would kill him)

Listen Tori I'm really sorry I was drunk and upset i really didn't mean to rape you. Maybe when I get out when can start dating.

Andre I can't date you, I'm engaged to Beck. And I and he have a daughter.

What I thought you said she died.

She died, but 5 months ago I gave birth to Beck's daughter.

Oh. What's her name?

Joana. Jo for short.

That's a beautiful name.

Thanks

Visiting time Is over up, She heard the speaker say

Bye Andre

Bye cheekbones, Thanks for coming, Can you come with Beck and Jo sometime?

I think we could. Bye


	7. The conversation

Tori went home and called Trina

Hey Tori why are you calling me today?

Will you watch Jo for me today?

Why?

Beck proposed to me and we want to go out to celebrate but we cant do that with a baby.

Okay ill babysit for you.

Thanks

Tori went to the bathroom and took a hot shower,She got dressed curled her hair then put on her make-up.

Beck,Tori and Jo got into the car and drove over to Trina's. Trina took Jo inside.

Hey Tori?

Yeah.

Where did you go early? I went to visit Andre.

What?What did he say?What did you say?

I told him that were getting married,About Jo,and about his said he was sorry and he wants you,me and Jo to come and visit him.

Okay.

**I'm sorry this chapter was so short and lame I really didn't know what to write but the next chapter will have a lot of drama.**


	8. Beck's POV

**Hey guys sorry about this but I'm not going to do a story for this chapter I'm just going to write a little summary of what happens because my laptop is about to die and I can't find my I forgot to tell you this but Cat and Robbie are dating and Danny still likes Tori and doesn't approve of this marriage**

Beck goes out to a bar and he sees Jade they both get drunk. They end up making out then Cat walks in and see's then Danny and Robbie come in to Jade screams and slaps Beck. Danny punches Beck in the face because Beck and Tori are getting married tomorrow and Danny doesn't want Beck to hurt Tori. Beck begs them to not tell Tori.

**Will Tori find out?What will Danny do? Are you gonna keep reading to find out? You you review my story? YESSSSSSS!**


	9. Finding Out

"Where have you been?", Tori says

"Why did you talk to Cat,Danny or Robbie?" Beck says

"No?Why are you acting like this?"

"Just guess im a little nervous about the wedding.

"Kay,So did you like your bachelor party?

It was….intresting.

Good im so glad mine is tomorrow

Me too

**THE NEXT DAY AROUND 7pm**

Come on Tori! Cat screamed

Wait im still getting dressed

Kay

Is Jade and Trina here?

Um yeah but Jade is going to meet us there. _Should I tell her, I can't let her marry a man you cheated on her ,But she has a daughter I can't do it._

Kay

Hey Tori, Remember Winter?

Yeah

Well she's getting married and I seen her fiancé kissing his ex what should I do?

Well I would tell her

Ok

**Tori and Cat get into the car and are almost at the club.**

Tori I need to tell you something.

Yes

"Last night Beck was at a bar and so was Jade and they both got drunk and Beck kissed Jade.I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how."

"He kissed her?"

"Yes."

"What happened."

"Danny punched Beck in the face."

"So he cheated on me?"

"Im sorry Tori"

"Hey can you go home with me I want you to be there when I talk to Beck?

Yeah wanna go there now?

Sure

**Oh no what's gonna happen?Isnt Cat a nice friend.**

**P.S.: Winter is Cat's sister.**

**Silver rosebud- That does not sound right ;D**


	10. He wasnt

"Beck!" Tori screamed

"Hey baby why are you here?"

'Don't act like I don't know"

"Know what? What did I d"- Beck was cut off by Tori's hard slap.

"You cheated on me!" Tori screamed

"What, how would you know?"

"Sorry" Cat said

"Listen Tori I was drunk"

"Were getting married and have a daughter and about to have twins and you go around kissing your ex's"

"What you're pregnant"

"I'm leaving. Come on Cat."

"Are we still getting married?"

"I don't know."

**CAT AND TORI GO TO KAROKE DOOKIE **

Cat lets go sing

Kay

What would you two ladies like to sing?

Grenade

_Easy come, easy go_

_That's just how you live, oh_

_Take, take, take it all,_

_But you never give_

_Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss,_

_Why were they open?_

Cat sang that part.

_Gave you all I had_

_And you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, you did_

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked,_

_Cause what you don't understand is_

_I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Oh, oh_

Tori sang

_I would go through all this pain,_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain,_

_Yes, I would die for ya baby;_

_But you won't do the same_

Cat sang.

_No, no, no, no_

_Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm numb_

_Tell the devil I said "hey" when you get back to where you're from_

_Mad Boy, bad boy,_

_That's just what you are, yeah,_

_You'll smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car_

_Gave you all I had_

_And you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, yes you did_

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_

_Cause what you don't understand is_

_I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Oh, oh_

_I would go through all this pain,_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain,_

_Yes, I would die for ya baby;_

_But you won't do the same_

_If my body was on fire, ooh_

_You'd watch me burn down in flames_

_You said you loved me you're a liar_

_Cause you never, ever, ever did baby..._

_But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Oh, oh_

_I would go through all this pain,_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain,_

_Yes, I would die for ya baby;_

_But you won't do the same._

_No, you won't do the same,_

_You wouldn't do the same,_

_Ooh, you'll never do the same,_

_No, no, no, no_

Tori finished the song and smiled .But then she realized Beck was sitting at a table and was looking guilty .He looked like he caused it.

WOW would you girls like to sing another song?

Sure

What song? He wasn't. Cool little Avril Lavigne coming out.

_There's not much going on today._

_I'm really bored, it's getting late._

_What happened to my Saturday?_

_Monday's coming, the day I hate._

_He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no._

_He wouldn't even open up the door..._

_He isn't really what I'm looking for._

_This is when I start to bite my nails._

_And clean my room when all else fails._

_I think it's time for me to bail._

_This point of view is getting stale._

_I'll sit on my bed alone, staring at the phone._

_He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no._

_He wouldn't even open up the door._

_He isn't really what I'm looking for._

_Na Na Na na na, we've all got choices._

_Na na na na, we've all got voices._

_Na na na na na, stand up make some noise._

_Na na na na, stand up make some noise._

_I'll sit on my bed alone, staring at the phone._

_He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no._

_He wouldn't even open up the door._

_He never made me feel like I was special._

_He isn't really what I'm looking for._

_He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no._

_He wouldn't even open up the door._

_He never made me feel like I was special._

_Like I was special, cuz I was special._

_Na na na na na. _

IM SORRY OKAY YOU CAN STOP SINGING SONGS ABOUT ME! Beck hissed

Well if you didn't kiss my bridesmaid maybe then I would sing song about you, next time think before you do something- Suddenly Beck's lips were against hers.

I love you, He whispered gently

I love you too

They both smiled. Then the audience "Awwed".Which kind of ruined the moment.  
><strong>_<strong>

**I don't won Grenade or He wasn't. I don't own Bruno Mars or Avril Lavigne.**


	11. The Wedding

**Sorry if this chapter sucks I really didn't know where to go from there but people told me to update so I am. **

It's the day of the wedding and things are still a little tense between Tori and Beck. Cat is really mad at Beck and has been mean to Beck which is unlike Cat….Now it's time for them to get married Tori is in her strapless white wedding dress. Beck is in his black tuxedo with a wide smile on his face. Tori walksdown the aisle while here comes the bride plays on the piano.

"Do you Victoria Marie Vega take Beckett James Oliver (the audience giggled) to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold for sickness and for health for richer and for poor?" " I do."

"Do you Beckett James Oliver take Victoria Marie Vega to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold for sickness and for health for richer and for poor?" "I do."

"Then for the power vested In me I declare the both you to be husband and wife! You may kiss the bride."

Then Beck grabs Tori's cheeks and pulls her close and starts kissing kisses backand she was wearing vanilla lipgloss. That drove Beck nuts. He knew that he would never leave Tori because she was sweet and Jade would never be like Tori. But something inside him still liked Jade a little bit.

"Beck are you okay? You seem distracted". Tori asked with concern

"I'm okay" Beck answered

Well okay are you ready to go to Hawaii

Yes let's go!

Tori and Beck go home and pack everything there gonna need. Tori goes over her list one more time.

Bikini. Check. Sun screen. Check. Clothes. Check. Under wear and bras. Check.

Beck didn't need to go over a list all he had to do was look in his

Okay lets go get on the plane to go to Hawaii Tori says cheerfully

Does Trina have Jo?

Yuporonni

Cool lets go!


	12. Missing

(Becks POV)

Me and Tori boarded the plane ready to go on our honeymoon the Hawaii, well were going to Hawaii staying one night then going on a one week cruise. Trina got sick so we had to bring Jo with us but the cruise has a babysitting center so we can get some alone time. When we all walked in and there was a woman waiting at the desk she has black hair with teal streaks she reminds me of somebody but I can't just put my finger on it. Okay your room for tonight is room 101 said the dark haired girl. Okay thank you. It was a really simple night we watched movies and played hangman with Jo. She is getting so big she's already five and now we have twins on the way.

"Beck wake up! It's time to get on the cruise ship!" Tori said as loudly as possible.

So then we got on the boat and the same dark haired girl greeted us with our room key room 2J.

"Hello little girl what's your name? Joanna but everybody calls me Jo." "Hello Jo my name is Jade; I'll be watching you while your mommy and daddy have fun."

Tori and I stared at each other awkwardly.

"Jade? Jade West?" Tori asked excited

"Yes hello Tori."

"Omigod when did you start working here". "About a month after you and Beck got….married."

"Cool."

Tori seemed happy that Jade would be watching Jo but I was terrified. I know that Jade would do something to break me and Tori up. I mean she's my ex she can't be happy about watching mine and Tori's child.

(Jade's POV)

Yes I have Jo now my plan is going to work out greatly.

(Tori's POV)

Beck and I called the babysitting place and they said that Jade left to take Jo home two hours ago and I'm getting worried. Beck told me that we should have never let Jo go with Jade this is getting scary. A note was slipped under our door.

_Dear Tori and Beck,_

_I have Jo and if you want her back come to the back of the boat at 10pm and both of you come or Jo gets you tell security you'll never see Jo again._

"We have to go" I told Beck 

**ME: Oh yeah a cliff hanger!**

**TORI: Oh come on Alyssa can't you tell us what happens**

**ME: Nope sorry**

**BECK: Well can you at least give us a hint**

**ME: Ughh fine Beck and Tori find Jade and Jo.**

**JADE: Then what?**

**ME: Sorry but I can tell you, you won't be happy.**

**BECK: Tell us more**

**ME: Sorry I have to go and I have to go to visit my grandparents**

**TORI: Get Cat to go she loves old people**

**ME: Cat would you?**

**CAT: Sorry I have a date with Robbie**

**ME, TORI,JADE, BECK AND CAT: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Finding her

Me and Tori went to the sky deck at midnight when Jade told us to come. Tori is shaking and squeezing my hand very tight. I can see Jade in the corner and Jo is sitting at the table with Jade's iPod in her ears ._So she can't hear us that's just great._ We walked over to Jade.

"What do you want Jade?" I asked angerly

"Hmmm…you" She said with a smirk on her face

"Me?"

"Yes you, We were together for 3 years then you dump me for that then we make out the day before your wedding and now I want you forever" She said in one breath

"Im married to Tori"

Jade grabbed Tori and put her againist the boat railing. "Jade let her go if you push her over I will never be with you"

Jade thought about it and finally she said "Fine"

Tori was staring to walk but then her foot got caught in the railing and she fell over but grabbed the railing.

"Tori!" I screamed with fear

"Let go" Jade cheered

I ran over to grab Tori but Jade stopped me and gave me the look she used to give me when she's horny. I pushed around her but then she grabbed me and pulled me. I pushed her back which made her fall onto the railing. I grabbed Tori and pulled her over the railing the sun was coming up. Jade got up and prepared to push Tori off the railing but instead I pushed her and she fell over the boat and couldn't catch the railing.

"Jade!" Tori screamed with fear and tears in her eyes

We looked over the railing to see if we could see her, but we could only see red liquid coming from upper the propellers. Tori was in tears. Jo ran over to us. We justed looked at her, picked her up and walked away.

_We knew now we can lie nothing in the way of our marriage_.That was until I got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Im back."

I knew exactly who it is.


End file.
